Tayo the Little Bus: Collect-n-Play
Collect-n-Play (also known as Take-n-Play) is the newest generation of diecast vehicles from Tayo the Little Bus. They will be released in 29th November 2016 and made by Mattel Toys. Vehicles Classics This theme features vehicles in their regular colours. #Tayo #Rogi #Lani #Gani #Citu #Shine #Met #Carry #Bongbong #Frank #Pat #Toto #Bully #Heart #Cooku #Nana #Chris #Max #Poco #Billy #Miss Teach #Alice #Reo #Nuri #Speed #Miss Magician #Schooly #Rex #Wondie #Tee Tee #Suv #Jeep #Vicky #Linda #Alfred #Toni #Big #Andy #Small #Tiny #Vroomy #Ratch #Tires #Ace #Queen Jules #Ringy #Bricki #Rackstraw #Grandma Car #Firebird #Air #Ractor #Champ #Met #Hi-Speed Train #Rough #Monica #Bluey #Squishy #Spinny #Gena #Porter #Roley #Trix #Martin #Bully #Woolly #Quick #Noah #Bubba #Windy #Cecily #Georges #Teresa #Katy #Rubby #Baja #Nightmare Tayo #Nashy #Bashy #Dashy #Flashy #Cashy #Clashy #Rashy #Queen #Kinder #Bella #Toy Forklifts (2 Pack) #Toy Blue Car #Dumper #Racey #Zooma #Mayor Goodwheels #Togi #Boris #Fergie (Challengers, Only in UK) #Tecky #Omars #Alan #Nuri as Yellow Flash #Young Citu #Sweeper Rogi #Mira #Firebird #Nick #Number 1 #Limousine #Muddy Tayo #Mr Bean Reliant #Mr Bean Mini #Doc Hudson #Jeepneys Bus #Tejeros Ambulance #Damaged Alan #Lobo #Stelli #Smell #Silver #Hayla #Lars #Smokey #Bart #Morgan #Teddy #Blow (Brick Lorry) #Mellow (Telephone car) #Tory (Bear Car) #Brock #Tank #Jumbo #Pete #Bopper (Helicopter) #Beep (Police Car) #Ben (Fire Engine) #Scooter (Taxicab) #Major #Zuzu #Patricia #Painter #Nick #Laluna #Helga #Toby (Tugboat) #Francis #Framm #Firedrawn #Mr Omnitus #Spit #Victor #Oil #Dash #Skidy #Dricella #Fabrice #Old Jackie #Drop #Helen #Paser #Patrick (Toyota Patrol Car) #Harrison #Polski #Lanmigi Ava #Teoni #Nash #White Tour Bus #Mr Cruise Ship #Vauxhall White Van #Citroen Red Car #Silver Nissian Car #Mitsabishi White Car #Nissian Brown Car #Greener #Bionic #Freight #Tono #Martha #Lime #6 Tone #Combie #Hank #Benda #Rubby Without Sweeper #Clown Billy #Clown Poco #Clown Chris #Clown Max #Gordon #Nani #Black Tayo #Peanut #Plane Tayo #Driller Rogi #Submarine Lani #Monster Truck Gani #Sand Max #Paint Pot Poco #Green Shine #Purple Tayo #Speed with Flame Stickers Space Rockets This theme features vehicles dressed as space shuttles. #Tayo #Rogi #Lani #Gani Five Nights at Freddy's This theme features vehicles dressed up as Five Nights at Freddy's characters. #Tayo as Freddy Fazbear #Rogi as Bonnie the Bunny #Lani as Chica the Chicken #Gani as Foxy the Pirate Fox #Citu as Golden Freddy #Nuri as Mangle #Bongbong as Balloon Boy #Toni as the Puppet #Bubba as Shadow Freddy #Poco as Springtrap #Billy as Fredbear #Max as Nightmare #Rookie as the Night Gaurd #Duri as the Crying Child Rescues This theme features vehicles dressed up as rescue vehicles. #Police Bus Tayo #Ambulance Lani #Fire Bus rogi # helicopter gani Thomas & Friends This theme will feature vehicles painted like Thomas & Friends characters. #Tayo as Thomas #Rogi as Percy #Gani as James #Lani as Rosie #Speed as Gordon #Citu as Henry #Woolly as Diesel #Toto as Edward #Toni as Toby #Nuri as Emily #Shine as Spencer #Bully as Diesel 10 #Rookie as The Fat Controller #Frank as Flynn #Alice as Belle #Rubby as Duck Robocar Poli (US, Korea, China, France, Israel, Russia & Japan only) This theme features vehicles painted like Robocar Poli characters. #Pat as Poli #Frank as Roy #Alice as Amber #Air as Helly #Tayo as SchoolB #Rubby as Cleany #Max as Dumpoo #Billy as Bruner #Poco as Poke #Chris as Mickey #Squishy as Max #Toto as Spooky #Sailor as Marine #Hauli as See-See #Rogi as Mr. Whooper #Citu as Mr. Musty #Lani as Mini #Hasler as Rody #Digi as Beny #Mighty as Titan #Gani as Cap #Deliveri as Posty #Trucker as Terry Fijit Friends This theme features female vehicles painted like Mattel's Fijit Friends. #Lani as Willa #Alice as Sage #Nuri as Serafina #Cecily as Logan Undertale This theme features vehicles dressed up as characters from Undertale. #Duri as Frisk #Bully as Flowey #Carry as Toriel #Tayo as Sans #Rogi as Papyrus #Nuri as Undyne #Lani as Alphys #Reo as Mettatton #Citu as Asgore #Gani as Napstablook #BongBong as Monster kid #Heart as Muffet #Pat as Doggo #Rookie as Dogamy #Hana as Dogeressa Finding Nemo This theme features vehicles painted like Finding Nemo characters. #Tayo as Nemo #Citu as Marlin #Lani as Dory #Gani as Squirt #Rogi as Bruce #Woolly as Sheldon #Speed as Crush #Shine as Gill Miraculous This theme features vehicles dressed like Miraculous characters. #Hana as Ladybug #Rookie as Chat Noir #Lani as Tikki #Rogi as Plagg Super Wings (US only) This theme features vehicles painted like Super Wings characters #Tayo as Jett #Lani as Dizzy #Gani as Donnie #Rogi as Jerome #Pat as Paul #Nuri as Mira #Toto as Bello #Bubba as Grand Albert #Rookie as Jimbo #Big as Bigwing #Bongbong as Roy Disney/Pixar This theme features vehicles painted like some Disney/Pixar characters. #Speed as Lightning McQueen #Toto as Mater #Heart as Sally #Tayo as Dash #Citu as Mr. Incredible #Nuri as Holley Shiftwell #Bongbong as Nemo #Carry as Dory #Rogi as Remy #Gani as Emile #Lani as Joy #Cecily as Sadness #Poco as Anger #Shine as Finn McMissile #Chris as Fear #Nana as Disgust #Reo as Francesco Bernoulli Blaze and the Monster Machines This theme features vehicles painted like Blaze and the Monster Machines characters. #Ace as Blaze #Duri as AJ #Rex as Crusher #Toto as Pickle #Max as Zeg #Nana as Starla #Poco as Stripes #Billy as Bump Bumperman #Atsuko as Gabby #Reo as Darington Roary the Racing Car This theme features vehicles painted like Roary the Racing Car characters. #Speed as Roary #Shine as Maxi #Heart as Cici #Ace as Drifter #Reo as Tin Top #Rex as James #Toto as Plugger #Champ as FB Ghostbusters This theme features vehicles painted like Ghostbusters characters. #Tayo as Ecto-1 #Rogi as Stay Puff Balloon Ghost My Little Pony This theme features vehicles dressed up like My Little Pony characters. #Nuri as Princess Twilight Sparkle #Alice as Rarity #Cecily as Rainbow Dash #Lani as Fluttershy #Heart as Pinkie Pie #Nana as Applejack #Hana as Celestia #Atsuko as Luna #Gani as Spike #Champ as Big MacIntosh Plainsville This theme features vehicles dressed up like Plainsville characters #Tayo as Kevin #Speed as Daniel #Toni as Marcus #Rogi as Mike #Gani as Johnny #Bongbong as Baby Legs #Wondie as Abe Mr. Men & Little Miss This theme features vehicles dressed up like Mr. Men & Little Miss characters. #Tayo as Mr. Happy #Rogi as Mr. Messy #Lani as Little Miss Sunshine #Gani as Mr. Bump #Citu as Mr. Tall #Nuri as Little Miss Helpful #Pat as Mr. Clever #Shine as Mr. Grumpy #Speed as Mr.Rush #Heart as Little Miss Giggles #Toto as Mr.Tickle #Toni as Mr. Worry #Max as Mr.Strong #Chris as Mr. Silly #Bongbong as Mr. Small #Carry as Little Miss Bossy Sofia the First This theme features dressed up like Sofia the First #Lani as Sofia #Alice as Aurora Miles from Tomorrow (UK only) This theme features vehicles dressed up like Miles from Tomorrow characters. Miles from Tomorrowland (US only) This theme features vehicles dressed up like Miles from Tomorrowland characters. #Duri as Miles #Atsuko as Loretta #Hana as Phoebe #Rookie as Leo #Tayo as M.E.R.C SpongeBob SquarePants This theme features vehicles dressed up like SpongeBob SquarePants characters. #Tayo as SpongeBob SquarePants #Rogi as Patrick Star #Shine as Squidward Tentacles #Nana as Sandy Cheeks #Billy as Mr.Krabs #Bully as Plankton Team Fortress 2 This theme features vehicles dressed up as team fortress 2 characters *Tayo as the Scout *Billy as the Soldier *Lani as the Pyro *Toto as the Engineneer *Big as the Heavy *Rogi as the Demoman *Gani as the Medic *Speed as the Sniper *Shine as the Spy Ed Edd N Eddy This theme features vehicles dressed up like Ed Edd N Eddy characters *Tayo as Ed *Gani as Edd *Rogi as Eddy *Lani as Sarah *Bong Bong as Jimmy *Toto as Plank *Speed as Johnny *Shine as Kevin *Nuri as Nazz *Toni as Rolf *Alice as Lee Kanker *Heart as May Kanker *Bully as Eddy's Older Brother *Nana as Marie Kanker Playsets #Tayo's Twistin' & Turnin' Racetrack playset #Rogi's Revvin' & Rippin' Racetrack playset #Lani's Lovely Roads playset #Gani's Good-natured Roads playset #Citu's Calming Bridge Playset #Heart's Happy Highway playset #Speed's Speedin' Racetrack playset #Shine's Smashin' Racetrack playset #Nuri's New Interstate Playset #Bongbong's Baby Roads Playset #Carry's Carryin' Carrier playset #Frank's Firefightin' playset #Nana's Nice Roads playset #Cooku's Crazy Circuit playset #Bully's Boomin' Space Fortress Playset #Champ's Confusing Apple Bonanza playset #Ractor's Rushin' Low Key Farm Playset #Billy's Bulky Push and Shove Playset #Max's Mighty Dumpin' playset #Poco's Pickin' and Diggin' playset #Chris' Construction Course playset #Toni's Traffic Yard playset #Pat's Police City Playset #Miss Teach's Marvellous Schoolhouse Playset #Big's Brilliant Loadin' Yard Playset #Bubba's Big Old Parkin' Garage Playset #Hana's Mechanic Repair Shop Playset #Rookie's Police Officer Department Playset (includes Rookie, also available in The Legend of Nine Tailed Fox theme) #Princess Ray's Clover Castle Playset #Max and Joey's Magician Studio Playset #Lani's Parade Playset (includes Princess Lani, also available in the Core Moments theme) #Rubby's Garbage Pickin' Recycling Centre Playset #Air's Helicopter Fire Rescue Playset #Bigs Harbour Playset (Includes Coal the Harbour Crane) #Monica's Lifting Playset (Includes Tower the Tower Crane) #Railer's Monorail Set (Beaulieu Exclusive) Robocar Poli (US only) #Brooms Harbor Haul n' Go Playset (includes Lifti as Leky, Loadi as Lefy, Crani as Lety, Trucker as Terry and Sailor as Marine) #Brooms Town Rescue Station Playset (includes Pat as Poli, Frank as Roy, Alice as Amber and Air as Helly) #Clean n' Go Recycling Depot Playset (includes Rubby as Cleany) Thomas & Friends #Launch n' Go Tidmouth Sheds Playset (includes Tayo as Thomas, Bongbong as Percy & Rogi as James) #Vroom n' Zoom Station Race Playset (includes Tayo as Thomas and Cooku as Bertie) SpongeBob SquarePants # Pineapple Derby Playset (includes Tayo as SpongeBob SquarePants & Bully as Sheldon J. Plankton) # Treedome Race Playset (includes Nana as Sandy Cheeks & Tayo as SpongeBob SquarePants) # Bikini Bottom Launch n' Go Playset (includes Rogi as Patrick Star & Tayo as SpongeBob SquarePants) # Speedy Server Krusty Krab Playset (includes Tayo as SpongeBob SquarePants, Shine as Squidward Tentacles & Billy as Mr. Krabs) # Resturant Derby Motorized Playset (includes Bully as Sheldon J. Plankton & Billy as Mr. Krabs) Charge n' Go This line features vehicles with a charging box and cable so they can race faster. They are diecasts as well. #Tayo #Rogi #Lani #Gani #Citu #Ractor #Speed #Shine #Bongbong #Nuri #Pat #Nana #Rubby Playsets #Charge n' Go Racetrack with Speed #Rubby's Charge n' Clean Playset The other vehicles are expected to be released: *Ractor *Champ *Roley *Porter *Teresa *Spinny *Trix *Tiny *Reo fnaf sister location *Tayo as Funtime Freddy *Rogi as Funtime Foxy *Hana as ballora *Heart as baby *Bongbong as bidybab Posable *Hana *Rookie *Jinnie *Duri *Princess Ray *Joey